


in perpetuum

by Ataraxia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia/pseuds/Ataraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua likes to think that this will last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in perpetuum

Killua’s skin itches with sound.

It always has. Loud noises, quiet noises—it’s all the same. His skin is just that sensitive.

It’s so sensitive that, when people touch him, it’s like a feather across his skin. Touch him, though, and he’s liable to rip your heart out.

Tension.

Killua’s got a clenched jaw, ready for anything. Countless kills—clean and easy— have made him arrogant. He’s more apt to smile now because it doesn’t matter. He’ll always win. A little banter won’t hurt. And if he gets careless, well. It’s not like he can feel pain anyway.

(punches, kicks, electricity, fire; it doesn’t hurt, it  _tickles_ )

His eyes are open and watching everything. Kurapika’s necklace is sterling silver and glitters in the sun. Leorio’s glasses are smudged and slightly crooked. Gon has obnoxious dimples and a pretty pink tongue. 

Killua’s eyes are open.

He listens to heartbeats and revels in the sound of cracking bones. He can’t read minds, but he doesn’t need to.

Killua hears the thud thud thud of life breaking chests open.

And that’s all that really matters. 

X

Killua likes to think that this will last forever.

He likes to believe that, like the ocean, he and Gon will continue to rise and fall together.

Together forever.

Together they will take on the world. Together they will destroy anyone who stands in their way. Together they will chase impossibilities and dreams and stardust.

Together they will—

It’s stupid, Killua knows.

Nothing lasts forever. Killua isn’t naïve enough to believe otherwise.

But Gon is.

So Killua allows the boy to link their pinkies together. He repeats the silly chant spilling from Gon’s lips with a red face and tries his best not to stutter. They’ll be friends forever! Cross your heart and hope to die. Now seal it with a kiss!

Killua presses their thumbs together.

Gon still believes in forever. He is still naïve.

(naïve and happy and free, everything killua  ~~hates~~  loves about him)

So Killua will wait for forever to end, dreading and anticipating it, because it will soon come.

He isn’t naïve enough to believe otherwise.

X

Gon wakes up in Killua’s arms.

It is an idyllic introduction to any day, to any story. He wakes up in Killua’s arms, and he falls back asleep in them at the end of the day.

He’s lucky.

“I’m so lucky,” Gon murmurs sleepily. “I’m so very lucky that I got to meet you, Killua.”

 Killua doesn’t respond but Gon doesn’t mind.

So long as he knows, Gon can rest easy.

X

Gon sleeps fitfully now, covered entirely by a thin comforter made of fleece. He twists and flails, clutching a pillow to himself as if it represents something sorely lacking in his life.

He used to be a peaceful sleeper, all even breaths and the occasional sigh. But not anymore.

Pitou haunts his dreams.

So Killua pulls him close and pets his hair, shushing him softly like he would a baby.

It’s the least he can do.

X

Gon keeps his eyes open when he first kisses Killua so that he can make sure he’s not dreaming. The kiss is wetter than he’d imagined it would be, and Killua’s lips are hard against his own.

Gon thinks that he likes it.

He thinks, right before breaking the kiss to take a breath, that Killua actually tastes kind of good, like a mixture of the juice they drank at dinner and the chocolate they had for dessert.

He thinks he could become addicted to Killua’s kisses.

Gon pushes the dirty clothes scattered over his bed onto the floor. He grabs a fistful of Killua’s shirt, lays back on his pillow, and pulls Killua’s unresisting mouth back down to his.

 He could definitely become addicted to this.

X

There are fireworks in Gon’s veins and glitter in his blood.

He’s violently happy and slightly more than drunk. He hasn’t seen Killua in years and his heart is so full that he thinks he might just explode.

They celebrate their reunion by biting off a condom wrapper.

Gon moves freely in Killua’s arms and feels somehow wiser, though he hasn’t really learned a thing. He’s still stubborn and foolishly optimistic; he still makes pinky swears. But with Killua above him,  kissing him, slowly pushing  _inside—_

Gon feels invincible.

Afterwards, Killua wipes him clean with a warm towel. His face—more angular now, more catlike and defined— is painfully red. Gon almost wants to laugh. 

“Sorry if it was bad,” Killua mutters.

Gon feels a sleepy grin tug across his face.

“And you call me stupid.”

Killua splutters but doesn’t argue. Instead, he settles behind Gon and twines their legs together, sighing. The fireworks in Gon’s veins sizzle and pop to life, and the glitter in his veins spins impossibly faster.

They are together again.

Together forever. 

X

end

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> 


End file.
